The Real Pirates of the Grand Line
by xKairen
Summary: Henry Avery has dreams of being the Pirate King, but can the clumsy captain keep his crew together and find One Piece, or will he fail as a captain, and lose his entire crew? A lot of the name sare from actual pirates and please R/R
1. The Legend of the Bat

The streets of Loguetown were in a commotion because a teenage boy about sixteen-years-old and a naval captain were in a chase. The boy had silver hair and a jacket with two large vertical slits in the back, covering his exposed chest. His baggy shorts were held on by a large leather belt and were waving through the air.

The marine was a bit older than the boy, had flaming red hair, and wore a traditional navy uniform and gloves. His naval jacket covered two pistol holsters that hung on his belt, while he held the pistols to shoot at the boy running away.

The marine chased the boy shouting, "Henry give that gold back!"

"Hey! C'mon, that's no fun, you'll have to catch me first, John." Henry laughed at the marine chasing him.

"Henry, unless you want Admiral Garp to deal with you, I suggest that you give that back." The marine gasped out as he chased after the boy shooting his pistols at him.

"Garp's in town? Well, that just makes things more interesting. " Henry laughed back. Henry made a sharp left turn just as a bullet passed where his head had been and he ran into an alley way. The back streets of Loguetown were like a maze, but Henry knew these streets perfectly. Except for today when Henry turned too early into an alley and ran into a wall. "Oh no…" He said as he tried to pick up the gold that had fallen when he hit the wall.

"Ha-ha, now you're cornered." John said as he turned into the alleyway and aimed his pistols at Henry.

"Ya know," Henry said in a nervous tone "we're friends, aren't we? Now just put the guns away and I'll give ya back everything."

"Too late." John said as he pulled the trigger.

Henry ducked just in time to avoid the shot. "Hey! That almost hit me!" he yelled to the marine.

"The next one won't miss." The marine growled.

"Ya won't get a chance to fire again." Henry said back with a sly smile as he jumped into the air and his huge bat wings opened up. "You lose." He said sticking his tongue out at John.

"Get back here!" John yelled, shooting his pistols into the air.

"I'm the guy who'll be King of the Pirates. So I can't lose to a marine" Henry said as he beat his wings and climbed higher and higher, and took off flying, until the bullets stopped.

"An' I thought you marines were supposed to be tough." Henry laughed as he flew farther and farther away from the scene.


	2. The Greatest Pirate

Henry walked through the streets and noticed that there was someone with a straw hat standing on the execution site of Gold Roger.

"Hey you get down from there!" Someone yelled out of the crowd.

"Why?" The straw hat guy asked.

"Because it is a historical landmark that belongs to the World Government! Get down here!" The man yelled back.

Suddenly Henry heard a thud and the man yelling fell to the ground as a woman with an iron, spiked mace, stepped over him and in a thickly country accent said, "Next time please be more polite officer. I've been looking for him for a long time."

"Who are you?" the kid with the straw hat asked.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten me, Luffy." The woman said. "Because I will never forget you, the first man to punch my face."

'So he's the pirate Straw Hat Luffy.' Henry thought.

"Luffy! There is no man who denies me and I like a strong man! Luffy, you must be mine!"

"Shut up! I don't care! Who are you anyway?!" Luffy yelled.

Henry was abruptly pushed aside by a marine who was rushing to get to the two. Freeze you're under arrest, under the charge of hurting a government official! You and that boy get over here!" He pointed at Luffy.

"Luffy, don't you remember? I'm the beautiful Lady Alvida!" Alvida told Luffy, ignoring the marine.

"Alvida… Where?" Luffy said looking around through the crowd.

"Me! I'm Alvida!"

"Really? You changed a lot." Luffy said.

"I ate the smooth-smooth fruit so no matter what you do, you can't make a mark on my body… and I lost the extra weight." Alvida laughed. "You should know that my friend has also been looking for you for a while."

A man with a large red nose walked and stood beside Alvida. "Straw Hat! After the day you defeated me, I have made a vow to return with my crew and kill you!"

"Oh so it's you Buggy." Luffy said.

'That red nose now I remember, Buggy the Clown!' Henry thought.

"Stop insulting me Straw Hat! You still have your foul mouth!" Buggy yelled to Luffy. Henry looked up and saw a man falling on top of Luffy. The man captured Luffy in the stocks. "Great job Kabaji . Now, prepare to die Straw Hat. You should be proud to die in the same place as the greatest pirate."

"Wow this is my first time ever seeing a real execution." Luffy said dumbly.

"You're the one who is going to be executed!"

'Is he an idiot?!" Henry thought.

"What?! Don't say something stupid!"

"You're the one who's stupid Straw Hat!" Buggy yelled. He took out a dagger he had been hiding. "Any last words?"

Luffy thought for a moment then yelled, "I am the person who will become the greatest pirate!"

"What!" Henry yelled as he jumped into the air and his wings opened up. "I am going be the world's greatest pirate!" He then flew up and kicked Buggy in the face and knocked him off of the platform.

"I'm going to be the greatest!" Luffy yelled to the floating Henry.

"Alright prove it." growled Henry as he broke open the stocks.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arm back and slammed it into Henry with incredible force. "What?" he said as he noticed that Henry held onto his arm as it reeled back in and Henry slammed his knee into Luffy's face.

"Heh…" Henry said as he grabbed on to Luffy's head and flew downward at full speed preparing to smash his head into the ground.

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy yelled, and Henry noticed that Luffy's hand were stretched out and coming downward incredibly fast and crashed them into Henry's back.

"You're gonna pay for that." Henry growled. When suddenly a burst of lightning destroyed the platform and the two were separated.

"Luffy come on!" Someone yelled as he grabbed Luffy and ran off.

"Wait Zoro, I'm not done yet." Luffy yelled.

"Shut up! The marines are here!" Zoro yelled back.

'Marines! Not good…' Henry thought as he flew off and hid in an alley.


	3. The First Mate

"Hm?" Henry said as he noticed a large crowd of cheering people. "What's going on there? Hey you!" Henry yelled to a man, who was straining to look at what was going on.

"What?"

"What's goin' on in there?"

The man smiled, "A little girl's trying to pick a fight with the navy."

"The navy?" Henry asked

"Yeah, she said something about them taking some of her friends."

"This could be cool." Henry said to himself as he pushed his way to the front and saw a raven haired girl about his age with black jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt.

"Give me back my friends!" She yelled, as she reached for the two swords strapped to her waist.

"Girl you should run on home before you get hurt." The marine said.

"Not until you give them back" Mary retorted.

"Alright I'll just take you too."

"I dare you to try…" the girl said as she unsheathed her swords.

"Ha, you'll regret this girl." The marine said. "Men!" he said to the men behind him, "Prepare to fire. The marines aimed their rifles at her. "Now come along quietly little girl or we might have to…" he looked at the guns.

"Don't kid around." The girl growled as she ran forward and slashed at the marine who jumped backward enough so that only his uniform was cut.

"Men! Fire!" the marine screamed at the top of his lungs. His subordinates all fired at the girl who reacted fast enough to have the bullets deflect off of her blades.

'Wow.' Henry thought.

The girl then aimed her blades at the marine's throat. "Give me back my friends." She said.

"If you want your little friends back, then you'll have to go get them." The marine said as he crawled away. "Retreat!" he yelled as he and the other marines ran away.

"Hey!" Henry called to the girl, "I can help you get your friends from the marines." He said as he walked toward her.

"What's the catch?" She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, I want you to join my pirate crew, as my first mate."

"No deal." She said sheathing her swords and turning away to run in the direction the marines went.

"Oh come on!" Henry yelled running after her.

"Who are you anyway? Wait a sec, you're one of the guys that caused all of the trouble at Gold Roger's execution site today aren't you?" the girl asked, turning her head around enough so that she could see him with one eye.

"Yeah, I'm Henry Avery, the guy who's gonna be king of the pirates." He said grinning.

The girl stopped and turned to look at him. "You're kidding right?" she asked.

"No." Henry said stopping beside her.

The girl started laughing, getting a questioning stare from Henry, and said, "You're kidding right!? You'd have to make every pirate in the world bow down to you. Don't tell me," she laughed out, "you're going after Gold Rogers lost treasure, One Piece!?"

"Yeah"

She continued to laugh, "All right. I'll join your crew, so I can watch you crash and burn. But, you have to help me get my friends out of the navy's prison and let them join your crew as well."

"Fine with me." Henry said. He ran and grabbed her, then jumped into the air, unfurled his wings and flew into the air. "What's your name anyway?" He asked.

"I'm Mary Read." she stammered out, while looking at the ground. "And how are you flying?!"

"Oh! I ate the Bat-Bat fruit and now I can do everything a bat can. Flying, sonar… you name it." Henry said. "So can you tell me where the navy has your friends?"

"Okay, but give me a sec to get my mind wrapped around this whole flying thing, and—how high are we flying!?"

"Well… Really high…" Henry said, looking at the passing landscape of buildings, and people.

"Well, that's specific." Mary said calmer than before. "Anyway, my friends are on a naval ship with a wolf emblem on the flag."

"The one there?" Henry said as he pointed to a ship.

Mary looked over Henry and saw a ship, "Yeah that's the one."

"Then hang on."

"Henry wait, are you about to do what I think you're about to do!?"


	4. The Rescue

Henry grabbed tightly to Mary and dive-bombed at full speed to the ship. Then, suddenly beat his wings, coming to a sudden stop, and released Mary onto the ship.

"Captain…" Mary growled as she clenched her fingers into a fist, about to punch Henry in the face. "Don't ever do… that… again…" Mary turned and looked at the large group of marines who had encircled the two.

"Hm… Captain Henry… that has a nice ring to it. What?" Henry said obliviously smiling, while looking around at the Marines. "Wow, this'll be fun." He whistled.

"What?! There have to at least a hundred marines here. I can take two or three, but this many?!" Mary said gripping her swords.

"You two! Why are you here?!" a marine shouted at the two.

"Who us?" Henry said looking around.

"Who else would they be talking to?!" Mary yelled to Henry.

"You have ten seconds to tell us who you are or we execute the two of you." The marine continued.

"Oh, well we're just two traveling merchants who—" Mary tried to say.

"We're pirates and we're going to take back two prisoners you have." Henry cut in.

"Pirates?" the marine said. "Men, to arms; kill the two of them."

"You see what you've gotten us into." Mary told Henry.

"Well how else are we going to get them out without stopping these guys?" Henry replied.

"You idiot! Haven't you ever heard of subtlety?!"

The marines grabbed their swords and rushed the two. Mary blocked the attacks of two marines with one sword and countered, bringing them to their knees. She noticed another attack coming near her blocked it with her second sword.

While, Henry ducked a slash and kicked the marine into two others who fell off of the ship together.

Mary flipped over Henry and slammed her foot into another marines face, just as he was about to stab Henry, knocking him out cold

Henry ran into another marine, grabbed him and slung him around, like a rag-doll, into a group of other marines. Who all went off the boat together. Another marine ran forward and tried to slash at Henry, who kicked him in the chin, making him sail into the air.

Mary was ducked an attack from the last marine on the ship and was about to slit his throat, when Henry ran and grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Wait a second." He said. Henry walked up to a cowering marine, who let his sword slip out of his hand in fear. "So… where are the prisoners?" he asked cheerfully

"Th-th-the prisoners are kept on a lower deck of the ship" the marine stammered

"Thanks." Henry smiled and tossed the marine over a railing on the ship, into the sea. "We make a good team" he said turning to Mary.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again or I'm going to leave your crew." She warned him menacingly.

Henry made a face as if he had just been punched in the gut, and started crying. "No please don't leave my crew." He said as he collapsed onto the ground and began to hug her leg.

"Do you know how pathetic you look?" she sighed as she looked down at him and kicked him off of her leg, "Let's just go get my friends out."

"So are you going to leave my crew?"

"Not yet…" Mary sighed as she strolled into a door.

"Hey where are you going?" he said as he ran after his crew-mate.


	5. The Rescue Part 2

Inside the door was a well lit room adorned with two crossed swords on the wall. "Hello how may I help you? I am the marine in charge of this vessel, Lieutenant Maynard." said a man who was sitting behind the door. He wore a dark top hat to cover his blond hair, and a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie.

Mary turned around and asked impatiently, "Where are you keeping the two prisoners, Grace 'O Malley, and Tobias Bridge?"

"Oh those two? They're right below this room. The stairs are right over there." Maynard said pointing to a door on the other side of the room. "But, you'll have to get past me first."

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked.

Maynard walked across the room to a desk and opened a drawer, getting suspicious looks from the two. "heh." Maynard laughed to himself as he quickly snatched up two knives attached together by a chain, and threw one at Mary.

Mary ducked and yelled, "Henry! Go down and get those two out of here!"

"But what about you?" Henry asked jumping over a knife thrown at him.

"Just go!" she yelled.

Henry ran to the door, but as he opened it, the lieutenant threw a knife to shut the door again.

"Crap!" Henry yelled as he turned around and asked the marine, while dodging his attacks, "Were you telling the truth about everything you told us?"

"Well go down there and find out." He replied smiling.

Henry jumped into the air and punched the floor as hard as he could, and hoped to create a hole.

"It's no use, this floor is made of stone… What?!" the marine said surprised as a hole large enough for someone to easily slip through opened.

Henry ducked another knife and grabbed Mary's arm. Pulling her away from a barrage of knives in her direction, he tossed her down the hole he made, and dove down after her.

The pair landed hard in a room of absolute darkness, where they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces. Mary dusted herself off and yelled "What the…what'd you do that for?!" to Henry. "…Well," she said thoughtfully. "I guess if this is where Toby and Grace are, then it'd be a lot easier than beating that marine."Suddenly there was a thump in the dark.

"Did you two think that you could get away from me by jumping down a hole?" said the voice of lieutenant Maynard.

"Yes we did." Henry said above wings open and hovering, pressed against the ceiling of the room. Henry dove down, taking Maynard by surprise and slammed his heel on Maynard's head knocking him unconscious. "Don't mess with my crew." Henry said warning the unconscious Maynard.

Henry called for Mary in the dark, walking around aimlessly until he walked into a metal door with a thud. "Hey! You woke me up! What are you doing wandering around here in the dark anyway?!" A voice called from the door.

Henry screamed, "Talking door!" He crawled on his hands and knees away in the other direction.

"Shut up! I'm not a talking door! I'm Tobias Bridge!"

"Toby…" said another voice. "I was asleep… stop yelling all the time."

"Calm down Grace, some stupid marine kicked our door again."

"Grace, Toby?" Mary said.

"Big Sis?" What are you doing down here?" Toby asked.

"Getting you two out. Hey Henry do you have a light on you?"

"Hang on." Toby said. There was a small light coming from the door, and a hand holding a lit match pushed through a slot, that was used to push in a tray of food twice a day. "But, watch out, there's a marine by the door."

"I'm not a marine! I'm a pirate!!" Henry yelled.

"Well, how was I supposed to know, you weakling?!" Toby yelled back.

"Come out here and I'll show you who's weak!" Henry yelled.

"Both of you calm down…" Grace said, with a yawn.

Mary came to the door and took the match from Toby's hand. "Hey give that back you stupid pirate!" he yelled.

"Don't worry it's me." Mary said. She held the match to the lock on the door. "Guy's I'm going to get you out of there in a second."

"Hey, Mary move aside… " Henry said. Mary, had a questioning look on her face, and took a step away from the door. Henry picked up his foot a kicked the door, with everything he had, breaking it from its hinges and it flew away, through the wall on the other side of the jail cell, and into the sea, blasting the cell with sunlight.

Mary, pushed Henry out of the way, knocking him onto his back, and ran into the room, seeing a red headed boy, of about 12 wearing torn shorts, and a grey shirt, that was so ripped that it barely looked like it was ever a shirt, was lying on the ground. "Toby!" Mary fell to her knees and hugged him tightly.

"Sis, get off." Toby said, trying to hide a smile.

"Hey, where's Grace?" Mary said looking around.

"Over here Sis." A girl of about the same age as Toby, said rubbing her sleepy eyes. She had black hair that fell down to her ankles and dressed little better than the boy.

"Grace!" Mary let go of Toby and ran to hug Grace.

Henry stood up and walked into the cell. "Well, we should get out of here, before anyone notices."

There was a groan behind the group as the lieutenant started to wake up. "Ok let's go. Guys we'll catch up soon." Mary said looking to Henry. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Like this." Henry said. He grabbed Mary, Grace, and Toby, and dove through the hole made when the he kicked open the door. The group hit the sea with a splash, and came up gasping for air.

"Hey!" Toby yelled. "What'd you do…that…for…?" Henry was splashing around trying to keep above water.

Mary sighed, grabbed Henry, and started swimming toward the shore. "Well, c'mon guys, let's go." She said to Toby and Grace.


	6. A Comfortable Life

Henry jumped up in a bed. "Well… look who woke up." Mary said, smiling. "Do you have any idea the trouble we went through for you?"

Henry sat up dazed, "Ow…" he said, nursing the wound on his forehead. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're at my place," She said, wiping her swords with a rag, and not looking up from her work. She sat in a chair at the foot of Henry's bed.

Henry jumped out of the bed, and asked "What happened on the ship?"

"Oh! Well, after you "saved" us from the ship and threw us into the water, where we had to save you from drowning. We had to swim about two leagues back to shore, hide from the marines, and get back here." Mary said annoyed. "…But…thanks…" she said kindly, "…for saving Toby and Grace…."

Henry smiled, "Well, everything went according to my plan."

Mary stood up and stabbed a sword into the bed post, next to Henry's face, drawing blood. "What plan?!" she yelled.

The door opened and Grace entered the room."Hey Mary, dinner's ready… Oh! You're awake. How was your nap?" she said noticing that Henry was awake

"Who're you?" He asked.

Grace looked hurt, "I'm Grace O' Malley, and you helped me and Toby out of the ship."

"Wait, you're Grace?" Henry dove across the room and grabbed Grace's hand. "Welcome to my crew!" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"What…? What crew?"

"What hasn't Mary told you yet? You, the other kid, and Mary are part of my pirate crew!"

"The other kid?"

"He means Toby." Mary said, pulling her sword out of the bedpost.

Henry looked out of the door behind Grace, and said, "So where is Toby? It is Toby right?"

"He's eating dinner. Are you hungry?" Grace asked.

As a sign of agreement, Henry's stomach growled. "Yeah…"

"Then follow me to the dining hall." Grace said. She walked out of the door, with Henry following behind. Outside of the door, there was a long hallway, with red carpeting and red wallpaper. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling every few feet.

Grace turned and led to a large winding staircase. As they walked down the staircase, Henry was looking around in awe at the statues that were imbedded in the wall. Eventually he asked, "What kind of place is this?"

"This is Mary's house," Grace said happily. "She adopted me and Toby from the streets after our parents died."

"How does she afford all of this?!"

"Mary's uncle is a bounty hunter. He gives her part of his bounties." The two reached the bottom step and Grace pointed to a door that stood directly across from the staircase. "That over there's the front door." Then she point to another door, "The dining hall is in there, enjoy your dinner." Grace smiled.

As Henry walked into the dining hall, he saw Toby, sitting down and cutting a steak. He looked up, "Well look who it is…" Toby said.

Henry smiled, "Hey Tody!"

"It's Toby!" Toby yelled, as Henry pulled out a chair and sat down.

A woman in a maid outfit walked into the room. She walked to Henry and said, "Hello sir, do you want anything specific to eat?"

"MEAT!" Henry yelled, slamming his fists onto the table.

"Alright please wait a moment." She bowed and walked out of the room.

A knock sounded from the door. "I'll get it…" Toby sighed. Toby stood up to get the door, with Henry's curiosity making him follow behind.

Toby opened the door, and a group of marines stood anxiously. A flaming haired marine stood in front. He grabbed and handcuffed Toby, "Men search the house. The criminals are in here somewhere."

"What?" Henry said to himself, running forward and ripping Toby from the marine's hand.

"Henry Avery? What the… Everyone focus on getting the white haired kid!" The marine yelled surprised at the sudden appearance of Henry.

"John Rackham…? Oh crap… let's go Toby!" Henry yelled jumping into the air and flying to the second floor.


	7. The Responsibility of a Captain

*Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of… The Real Pirates of the Grand Line, but lately, I've been running really, really, low on ideas. For my loved and loyal readers, please give me any ideas at all good or bad, or this story's going to crash and burn. Any ideas are accepted thanks! Oh! And thanks again for reading, because personally this is my best chapter so far… Enjoy!*

***

The marines fired shot after shot, at Henry and the handcuffed Toby. Henry dove and weaved through the barrage of bullets; one hit Henry in the leg, another in the arm, making him almost drop Toby back into the hands of the marines.

Struggling with keeping himself and Toby unhurt as well as he could, Henry eventually landed onto the second floor, out of the marine's range. "Everyone follow them!" John yelled to the marines, as he began running to the stairs himself and tearing his twin pistols from their holsters.

"Hey! Get these off of me!" Toby yelled to Henry, referring to his handcuffs.

Henry grabbed Toby's handcuffs and pulled. The chain's holding them, broke after a few seconds of pulling. "Go get Mary and Grace; we can't stay here any longer." Henry said, standing up, and pulling the bullet out of his arm, and then his leg.

"Hey! We can take them! I'm not leaving this place just because of a bunch of stupid marines barged in the door!" Toby looked up and saw the seriousness in Henry's face. "Alright… I'll whistle you when I get everyone."

Toby ran off, down the hallway, and turned a corner out of sight. Henry glanced after him, and then back at the noise the marine's made getting to the top of the staircase. When he saw the first marine come to the second floor, he dove forward and tackled the first marine, who came up to the second floor.

Quickly, he tossed the marine over the balcony and turned to face a second marine. The marine brought out a rifle, aiming it at his head, "Sleep tight kid…" The marine said, pulling the trigger. Henry's reflexes ripped his head out of the way, so that the bullet grazed his forehead, drawing blood.

He kicked the rifle out of the marine's hand, and Henry's other leg kicked the marine off of the balcony railing. Though to be expected, the red-haired marine captain, John Rackham had already come to the second floor. Rackham pulled his arm back, clenched his fists and fired a punch, like a bullet knocking Henry into the balcony railing. Henry seeing more marines arrive at the second floor, dove past Rackham, and kicked the marine at the head into the others, making them all fall like dominoes back to the ground floor.

"Just you and me kid," Rackham said. He aimed one of his twin pistols at Henry, who ducked out of the line of fire. Henry aimed a punch at Rackham's face, but before his punch connected, he heard a high pitched whistle, and both the marine and the pirate stopped moving for an instant.

"We'll have to finish this later," Henry said, forcing a smile. He sped down the hallway, with Rackham's bullets after him. Henry turned a corner, and saw Toby, holding onto Grace, and Mary, swords unsheathed standing in front of the two.

When the group saw Henry, Mary's grip on her swords noticeably tightened. "You damn Pirate! Why did you ever have to show up anyway? Everything was going perfectly until we met you!" She yelled to Henry.

He seemed to ignore her comments and grabbed the three of them. Holding onto the group tightly he dove out of the nearest window, and landed hard onto the ground. "I'm sorry guys… I'm not fit to be a captain if I almost get my crew killed like this…" A tear rolled down Henry's cheek. "But right now, we have to go! Follow me!"

Henry began to run, but stopped and turned and gave a look of surprise, when no one was following him. _They're not going to follow me… are they_ He thought. Henry hung his head and spread his wings to fly away, when a hand grabbed onto his.

"Come on Big Bro, we're all going to get away together." Grace said smiling, looking up at Henry.

"Grace get back here! If we go with him, we'll end up getting killed!" Mary screamed, fuming with anger.

Toby stood up and walked over to Henry. He turned to Mary, and said, "Sis, even if we will die going with him, we'll live the rest of our lives in prison anyway if we stay. Would you rather live your life in a cage or would you want to live and die free, as a pirate?"

Mary fell to her knees on the ground. "I can't… I just need time to think…" she said.

"Alright… Grace, Toby, let's go." Henry said, still looking at Mary.

The trio ran to the brick fence that encircled the estate, Toby and Grace glanced back to see Mary, who hadn't moved. "I'm sorry Sis…" they both whispered, climbing over the fence.

Toby led the way, until the group made it into back into the main area of Loguetown, where Henry took over. Grace pointed out a group of marines who looked like they were searching for something, or someone. "Stay close," Henry said, leading Toby and Grace into a building.

"Oh Henry what are you doing here?" said a heavy-set woman standing behind a counter.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Belmont, but we have to get out of here the back way," Henry said, dodging someone carrying a tray of bottles and glasses. Henry opened a door behind the counter, waving Toby and Grace back outside.

When Henry followed Grace and Toby outside, they stood inside an alleyway, with two drunken marines sitting down by a trash can, "You know… we…we should get out of here… we're not making any good money off this…" one marine said.

"You're right man… let's just… let's just take a ship and go… see the world…" said the other.

"Ignore them," Henry told Grace and Toby, "Just run and don't stop."

Henry led them through a maze of streets until the group came out seeing a road with a straight shot to the docks, and the sea. As the trio started running even faster than before, a group of marines suddenly appeared out of the buildings that lay on the edges of the street.

"Move," Henry said menacingly, grabbing onto his two companions.

"Don't make us laugh." One marine said who stood at the head of the group, "What can you possibly do?"

An arrow unexpectedly hit the marine in the arm, making him gasp in pain. While the marines turned, surprised to see their leader struck by an arrow, Henry looked at where the arrow was fired from and saw Toby reloading a crossbow. "Where did you get that?" He asked surprised.

"I hid it under my shirt, when I got Grace and Mary from the mansion."

"Well it helps a lot, thanks." Henry forced another smile. "Now move! All of you or you'll all get a taste of my friend's crossbow!" Henry yelled to the marines.

Every marine put on a fearful look and stepped aside, opening a path for the trio. Henry, Grace, and Toby all ran through to the docks, "So what do we do now?" Toby asked.

"Well first we need to find a ship and then…"

"Hey guys over here!" a voice yelled to them. Everyone turned and saw someone waving to them from an anchored skiff. "Hurry up already!"

The group ran to the skiff, and onboard was Mary Read. "Mary, but I thought that you…" Henry started to say.

"Well I changed my mind now get aboard, and let's sail…Captain!"


	8. Setting Sail Into the Face of Danger

Mary Read, Tobias (Toby) Bridge, Grace O' Malley, and Henry Avery, a crew of no-named pirates are setting sail on the Grand Line, to be the greatest pirates in the world, under the lead of the future king of the pirates, Henry Avery.

Mary lay back on the skiff she used to get the crew out of the danger that they left on Loguetown, when the crew was chased out by marines. "So what now?" she asked the rest of the crew.

"First we find Gold Roger's treasure, One Piece, we become the most wanted and famous pirates in the world, and I become King of the Pirates!" Henry shouted, striking a Captain Morgan pose, and pointing to the sun.

"Yay!" Grace agreed, striking the same pose as Henry.

Mary and Toby looked at each other dumbfounded, and then stared at Henry and Grace, in surprise. "What?!" Toby yelled, "First we need to get a bigger ship, this thing is way too cramped for four people."

"Well I'm sorry!" Mary yelled back, "It was too short notice for me to get some giant ship, filled with beer, so those guys," she pointed to Henry and Grace, who were still posing, "could sit around like a bunch of drunken marines all day long!"

"Hey don't yell at me! Yell at those two…" He looked at Henry and Grace, "And both of you get down!" He grabbed onto Henry and Grace's shirt collars, and pulled them back into the skiff. "Ok… now first we-"

"Find One Piece!" Henry shouted striking the Captain Morgan pose again. Toby annoyed grabbed Henry's head and pushed it underwater, Henry waving his arms around and splashing the crew with a barrage of water.

"Are you done now?!" Toby yelled to Henry. Henry nodded underwater and Toby pulled his head out of the water, leaving Henry gasping. "First, we…" He glanced at Henry, who was sucking air in, "get a bigger boat, then a bigger crew, make a name for ourselves and then…" He waved on Henry.

"Find One Piece?" Henry said cautiously.

"That's right," Toby sighed.

"Well, as pirates, we should just be able to just take anything we want including a ship. So the next ship we see, that's ours." Mary said, staring up at the sun.

All of a sudden, the crew heard a loud growl. "Sorry guys, but I didn't eat breakfast." Grace said awkwardly smiling.

Henry's stomach growled also, "…Me too…"

"Well, we're out of food, so we've just got to wait until we get to the next island." Toby said calmly, his stomach growling also.

A fish jumped out of the water by the boat, and then another, then another, until there was an entire school of fish diving up and down. "Well, that's enough encouragement for me." Henry said diving into the water after the fish. He came up splashing, before sinking back down into the water.

"Oh my god… Toby, remind me never to let Henry go anywhere on his own," Mary said, diving into the water after Henry.

After about a minute without any sign of Mary, or Henry, Toby said, "You know Grace, I wonder what'll happen to this crew, with a guy like him as our leader?"

"Well, we're going to become famous pirates, like mom and dad." She said smiling. Finally, Mary came up out of the water, holding onto Henry. Both were gasping for air and Mary, struggled back to the boat.

Suddenly, something large came out of the water. A giant white-faced whale opened up its mouth and swallowed both Mary and Henry. "What the…!" Toby yelled, leaning over the rail and staring at the last glimpse of the whale's tail going back into the water with a splash.

"Wow…" Grace said in awe of the size of the whale. "Toby! Lets chase it!" Grace tried to dive into the water after the two who were snacks for the whale, but Toby grabbed onto her, keeping her in the skiff.

"Don't you dare! Get…back…in…here……" Toby turned and saw the whale had come back for seconds. "You know Grace… today is the worst day, since you stole Admiral Garp's jacket, and we had to hide in the sewer for three weeks." Toby said as both he and Grace were swallowed by the whale.

"Yo! What's up!" Henry said gingerly, floating above the whale's tongue, wings open, holding onto an unconscious Mary.

"Hey Big Bro!" Grace said happily.

"Shut up Grace…" Toby said, wrapping a crossbow bolt with a rope, and firing it into the roof of the whale's mouth, then, grabbing onto the rope and Grace. "Hey Cap'n what's going on here?" Toby yelled to Henry.

"How should I know? Just sit back and enjoy the ride!" Henry said, flying over, to be slightly above Toby and Grace.

Toby clenched onto the rope tightly and the crew waited to see what the whale did. Eventually after what seemed like hours of waiting, but was actually minutes, the whale opened its mouth. The crew closed their eyes, and prepared for the rush of water that would kill them. But, there was no water, only a voice.

"Welcome back, Oliver, it's been a while," The voice said. "Oh? What's this? Hey you all can come out. I won't bite." It said, noticing the pirates.

"Let's go Toby, it's our best bet of getting out of here." Henry said to Toby. He grabbed onto Toby, and flew down, touching the ground gently. Henry looked and saw the person who the voice belonged to, a girl, a little younger than himself, she wore a white dress, with a flowery imprint on it, and her most noticeable feature were the twin tentacles that hung from the back of her head.

"Wow… I've never seen an actual human before, can all humans fly like that?" she asked

"No… it's just this guy's a freak." Toby said, before Henry could answer. "Where are we anyway?"

"Well, you're in the underwater city of the mer-people." She said smiling. "Where are you from?"

"We're from the world above the sea." Toby said, looking around at the glass like dome that surrounded the city. He turned and saw Henry splashing water on Mary, "What are you doing?" he asked surprised.

"She won't wake up."Henry replied.

"Let me take a look," the girl said, leaning down over Mary. Her eyes caught a small sea urchin stuck to Mary's side. "What?" She slowly grabbed its needles that protruded from it, and pulled the sea urchin out.

"So is everything okay with Big Sis?" Grace asked.

"I don't think so. This is an eschea urchin, it secretes venom that can kill the person within two days, through its needles."

"How could that happen, we haven't even been in the water for the last two days?" Toby asked.

"Well-" the girl was cut off, by a group of mermen, each having a shark fin as a nose.

"Elle, what are you doing to our guest?" the leader asked.

"An eschea urchin attached itself to her."

"Well, that can't be good for our guest," The merman smiled at Henry, "as long as they can pay…"


End file.
